One Step Forward
by Jigs
Summary: Epilogue to "Out of Their Minds"


Title: One Step Forward….

By: Jigs

Feedback: Any and all comments welcome. Email: jigsaw4@aol.com

Archiving: Please email me first

Rating: R (sexual content J/A) 

Category: Adult 

Warnings: Contains spoilers for "Out of Their Minds." 

Summary: Picks up when the cameras stopped as John takes off after Aeryn before the credits roll. 

Disclaimer: Regrettably I have no claim to Farscape, my little shippy muse just wants this to happen. veg

Aeryn was leaning suggestively against the wall outside her quarters when John caught up with her. She still had that sexier-than-hell grin on her face and John couldn't remember when she looked more relaxed - or beautiful. The Peacekeeper shields were down and she was just Aeryn. God, he lived for these moments.

She reached up to stroke his brow. John fought to catch his breath, as much from Aeryn's closeness as the sprint down the hallway.

"Looks like you could use some distance training," she teased.

"Oh, I can go the distance, Aeryn," he whispered, staring at her lips, then raking his gaze slowly down her body.

"Hmmm…care to prove it?" she dared, rubbing his chest with her palms.

"Ready whenever you are, sunshine," he confirmed hoarsely, strong arms encircling her waist.

"Well, having spent the last few arns in your body…I think I know exactly how ready you are." That smile John couldn't resist was back, turning him to granite. Her initiation of intimacy was more arousing than any aphrodisiac could ever be.

Fighting the impulse to shove her to the floor right then, John slid his hand over the door sensor and pulled her into the chamber. But before he could make his next move, Aeryn had him pinned down on her bed, her ponytail swinging seductively with the effort. Her long thighs straddled his chest; John made no effort to move, but that didn't keep him from talking.

"So you think you know what goes on in here?" He challenged, scrapping his fingernails down her thighs.

"Hmm…hmm…." She reached back to release the restraint on her hair, the long sable strands dancing around her face as she shook them free. 

His curiosity about what Aeryn might have learned about him during the body switch went right out of his head after that. Grasping her right wrist, he brought it to his mouth, gently sucking the pulse point, feeling the cadence quickened as his tongue teased her. He watched her face as she allowed him to drag her open palm down his body until it rested against his crotch.

"Feels familiar…." She purred, "…only…hmmm…harder…."

John blushed, but not from embarrassment. Flames of desire lapped at him with the intensity of a solar flare, short-circuiting all communication to his brain save for the torridity of Aeryn's touch.

"Yours…anytime…babe," John managed through splintered breaths, barely able to keep his eyes open as she stroked him.

For a fleeting moment Aeryn wondered if he knew how many times she had wanted to claim him like this. After their little wrestling match in Command, she decided she could wait no any longer. They had just survived another near miss, like so many times before, but this time she allowed herself to consider that every day they were together might be the last. She couldn't deny the feeling that their time together was precious and that revelation encouraged her to act on her desire. She wasn't going to bog herself down with thoughts of the future, didn't want to think about consequences or repercussions. Her only thought was satisfying the need that could only be fulfilled by him. 

Reaching up to unfasten her vest, John watched as she slowly shrugged the garment off her shoulders, letting it fall away, forgotten. She watched him as he stared at her. There were times his blatant staring might have really irritated her, but now the look of raw desire on his face just made her insanely happy. 

He reached up to brush his fingertips across her breasts, "as much fun as it was having these all to myself, I have to tell you I like them so much better right where they are."

"I hope you don't expect me to bounce up and down," she said, eyeing him dangerously.

He grinned, "nope, been there, done that. Right now, I just want to…." Sitting up, he cupped her tenderly in his warm hands, then bent his head down to kiss and pull at her with his lips, closing his eyes as her savored her.

Aeryn laughed a deep, throaty laugh that vibrated against John's lips. He grinned against her, his teeth nipping at her soft flesh. Moaning from the sensation, Aeryn pulled him tightly to her as the flush of arousal engulfed her.

Flaring his hands over her breasts, he massaged them adoringly, feeling her respond as he caressed her. His sensuous exploration distracting her momentarily from her own carnal intentions, she closed her eyes, losing herself in his touch. 

Finally, aching with need, she pulled his head back and kissed him hungrily, her tongue probing in a way that left no doubt as to what she wanted.

Reluctantly she broke the kiss and stood up, pulling him up to join her. Aeryn grabbed the hem of his tee shirt and John lifted his arms over his head so she could remove it easily. Pressing his body into hers, he caressed her bare back and kissed her with a fierce passion that had been denied far too long.

Leaving her breathless, he stood back, holding his arms out to his side, inviting her to continue removing his clothes. "Ladies first?" He asked. 

"Yes," she sighed, unfastening the top of his pants and gently tugging at the zipper. She caught his eye; "Rygel didn't do any damage, did he?"

"I thought you already checked?" He flashed that cheeky smile of his.

A slow flush rose over Aeryn's creamy complexion, the blood speeding through her veins like an electric current seeking ground. She swallowed heavily; John sensed an opportunity.

"Uh…just a little pinch…but…maybe you should look again...just to be sure." 

She cocked an eyebrow at him, feigning incredulity, "poor you," Aeryn said, stroking his hardening length with delicate concern, then bending down to kiss the injury.

"Ah…much…better."

She smiled at him again, a smile that had John salivating in anticipation. Slipping her hands between his hard curves and his Calvins, she pushed his pants and underwear down all at once, her hot breath igniting him further, stoking the fire that was already blazing out of control below his waist. Kneeling before him, she directed him to sit down on the edge of the bed, removing his boots and pants.

Aeryn looked up, admiring the view, running her fingers along the muscles of his thighs. Taking advantage of the pause, John stood up, bringing her to her feet and pulling her into him. Eager hands roamed over silky skin; sizzling lips scorched the long curve of her neck. Aeryn put her palms on his shoulders as his focus returned to her breasts. Rubbing his cheek against her, her every nerve bristled in response, craving more. He licked and suckled her, exhilarated by the unbridled desire he saw in her steely, blue eyes. 

She whimpered as he turned his attention to her pants. With nimble fingers he opened the fasteners as Aeryn tried to push her boots off with her feet. But PK-issue boots were not to be trifled with in such a manner and she lost her balance, putting John's own equilibrium at risk as he held on to her hip-hugging leathers. Sensing their imminent tumble, he wanted to take the brunt of the fall and tugged at her pants, pulling her on top of him as they fell to the floor in a swirl of arms and legs, laughing hysterically. They rolled around playfully, tickling and teasing each other until John was on top of her.

"You are so impatient!" John chided her, tickling her sides with a feathery touch. 

Aeryn giggled and wiggled beneath him. Now that was a sound he never thought to hear from his ex-Peacekeeper, an actual girlish giggle that surprised him, making him laugh right along with her. 

"You think that's funny?" She asked, trying to restore some semblance of dignity in the face of her clumsiness, laughing in spite of herself all the while.

John thought his heart would burst from the sheer joy of this uninhibited moment. He wasn't exactly sure why Aeryn felt so liberated especially since he was the one without any clothes at the moment, but it didn't matter. Maybe it was the craziness of the last few arns that made them both want to grab what happiness they found in each other, he didn't know, but he would forever treasure the joyful sound of her laughter. 

Holding her wrists above her head, he leaned in to nibble at her neck, licking the hollow of her throat before tracing his tongue across her shoulder. Aeryn had no thought of breaking free, indulging her body's demand to be adored by him. He felt her breathing change from whispery breaths to heaving sighs and stopped to look at her, watching as her breasts moved with the rise and fall of her chest, her eyes dark with desire and yearning.

He released her wrists, and slowly peeled the tight leather pants down her body, brushing the newly exposed skin tenderly with his lips as he moved down her body. Unlacing her boots, he pulled them off; the pants quickly followed. She reached for him and he moved gracefully into her arms, molding his body to hers as he settled on top of her.

"Do you have any idea what you're doing to me?" She asked, stroking his back.

He grinned down at her, rubbing his growing arousal against her, "same thing you're doing to me…." 

She smiled at that, was comforted by it. Right now she couldn't fathom why she so often refused his attentions when she knew it was what she really wanted. She pushed the thought away as quickly as it had come, no time to think - just feel.

With a flurry of urgent kisses, his lips touched her everywhere they could reach until they lingered against her mouth in a slow, sensual kiss. Her response intensified his desire, her tongue inviting his to wrestle with hers in a duel where there would be only winners. 

They separated, for the moment both content to gaze at the body before them, admiring the other's near perfection. Although they had both explored their partner's anatomy during the body switch, the view was quite different from this perspective, further inflaming the embers of passion that were always smoldering below the surface.

Two pairs of blue eyes mirrored their hunger, lips met, tongues tangled, as their bodies began to move against each other. John lifted his hips, rocking slowly forward, awed by the slick warmth and feel of her as she welcomed him inside her. Overwhelmed by the myriad of sensations created by their joining, they panted and moaned, staring into each other's eyes as their bodies moved together in a rhythmic dance as old as time. 

Aeryn rubbed her palms along his hips, gently rolling her hands to squeeze his firm cheeks and back again before clutching him to her as tightly as she could, riding the waves of their desire. John buried his face in her neck, suckling and pulling at her earlobe, then pushing her hair back from her face to reveal her rapturous expression. She wrapped her legs around his waist, spurring him to quicken the pace.

He answered her silent request with powerful thrusts that made Aeryn cry out from the force of his passion. His body plunged inside her with a relentlessness she had never previously experienced or imagined, her arousal intensifying as John's penetrating strokes drove her toward blessed release. This felt so right - any lingering doubts she might have had disappeared like a wisp of fog on a wind-blown shore. 

Aeryn smiled up at him, her eyes dancing like mercury on a pane of glass, rejoicing in the feel of his body inside her. She clawed at his hair with her fingertips, watching the battle for control play across his expressive face, knowing he would only lose eventually as both their bodies pleaded for relief. Her inner walls spasmed around him as he ground his hips into hers one final time, sinking his body into hers, releasing his warmth inside her. Invisible muscles clamped down on him, wringing him of all he had to give as he shuddered against her. They groaned in mutual satisfaction, holding tightly to each other as their bodies relaxed.

Rubbing her cheek against his shoulder, Aeryn looked up at him. John sighed in satisfaction and caught her lower lip with his teeth, tugging gently. She teased his lips with her tongue until they both succumbed to a tender kiss.

Without the distraction of physical need, Moya's floor was becoming increasingly uncomfortable for Aeryn and she shifted beneath him, a radiant smile illuminating her face. John eased his body from hers and stood, offering his hand to help her up. Still tingling with sexual excitement, she was grateful for his help. Aeryn laid down on her bunk, stretching lazily, then scooted back against the wall, making room for John.

"Come on…." She urged, rubbing her palm over the mattress, sensing his hesitation. 

The invitation surprised him, thrilled him; she didn't have to ask again. He lay beside her, reigning in the impulse to tell her what was in his heart. But the niggling fear that this was only an anomaly in their complicated relationship gnawed at the back of his consciousness - - fear that the magic of this moment would be gone if he urged Aeryn to confront the feelings. 

"Thank you," he whispered, kissing her chastely on the forehead.

"For what? We both wanted this to happen…yes?" She asked, staring at his lips before meeting his gaze.

"Yes…." He sighed, rolling over on his back. This is not the time to risk a conversation, not the time for heartfelt confessions, he told himself.

Aeryn snuggled under his shoulder and closed her eyes. John turned his head to look at her face, wanting only to enjoy her closeness for as long as he could. 

In the stillness of this perfect moment he was free to just admire her. He thought of all the things he wanted to say to her -- all the feelings he wanted to express, but hadn't yet because he was afraid she wasn't ready to hear them, still wasn't, he decided. Aeryn moaned his name and moved even closer to his warmth as if she could hear his thoughts. 

He had no way of knowing how he would find Aeryn's mood when she awakened. She looked happy, content, as he watched her now, but he had known her long enough to know that it may not be so when she came to full consciousness.

Completely in love with her, he was a victim to her charms just as an enemy was to her tactical skills. This gorgeous ex-Peacekeeper never needed a Pantak jab to knock John for a loop, only a beautiful smile. For the first time in monens, he allowed himself to believe that she wanted him - physically at least. But he also knew Aeryn had the ability to close off the part of her that wanted him, shut it down as if it never existed. As incomprehensible as that was to him, he believed it nonetheless. For now, he would have to try not to push for more than she was willing to give. That, and pray that one step forward didn't necessarily mean two steps back.

fin


End file.
